rammsteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver Riedel
Oliver "Ollie" Riedel (born April 11, 1971) is the Bassist of Rammstein. Biography Early years Riedel was born on April 11, 1971 in Schwerin as an only child. Growing up, Oliver had relatively good relationships with both of his parents. He attributes this to the small gap in between their ages. As a child, Oliver wasn't a good student, but he made his way through school with the assistance of his mother. Oliver was quite shy, especially during his teenage years, and while his friends partied at discos, he would often be found just "hanging around". Musical career In 1990, at the age of nineteen, Oliver began playing in a folk-fiddle/punk-rock band called The Inchtabokatables. In 1994, Riedel, Till Lindemann, Richard Z. Kruspe, and Christoph "Doom" Schneider entered and won the Berlin Senate Metro beat contest that allowed them to record a four track demo professionally. Paul H. Landers and Christian "Flake" Lorenz would later join the band they named Rammstein. The six released their first album, Herzeleid (Heartache) in September, 1995. Their second album, Sehnsucht (Longing) was released in 1997, which would later become platinum. In April 2001, the album Mutter (Mother) was released and a European tour followed, ending on July 13, 2002. It has been reported that at this time the members of Rammstein were seriously discussing whether to continue or not in their present form. It was decided that they should all take some time off and then reconsider whether to continue. In 2003, Rammstein started work on the fourth album, which was to prove a turning point in Rammstein's sound and maturity. September 2004 saw the fruits of this work in the release of Reise, Reise ("Journey, Journey"). Personal life He has two children, one of them a girl named Emma, who is separated from her mother. He likes photography and sports, especially skateboarding and surfing. In the making of the video for "Keine Lust," he mentions wanting to go snowboarding while wearing a fat suit. It has been said he is the most computer-literate member of the band. His character is more mature and subtle during live performances. He tends to keep crew cut and skin-bald hair styles along with some styles of goatees. He is also the tallest member of the band, standing at 6'7"(201cm). Gear Oliver keeps his gear simple, in keeping with Rammstein's music. His known gear is: * Sandberg Bass Plasmabass 5-string custom built (Mutter tour) * Sandberg Bass Terrabass signature bass (From Sehnsucht tour to Reise, Reise tour) * ESP Eclipse bass (Sehnsucht tour) * Sandberg Bass Signature PM4 (Made In Germany tour) * Musicman Stingray 4 (Herzeleid Tour and Live Aus Berlin) * Glockenklang Heart-Rock Amp * Two 8x10 Cabs Oliver also uses selected overdrive/fuzz pedals for songs such as Mein Teil. It is known that Oliver has used or is still using a SansAmp Bass Driver DI. Since the Made In Germany-tour he is only using his Sandberg PM4 signature with a 'hardcore age' black finish. Quotes and interview On the separation rumors "We never wanted to, but after Mutter we had some difficult times because the third album is the most difficult one and we had a lot of pressure on us. We also had our differences between the group members and everyone's expectations were different. We took a year to rest, and after that we realized that we wanted to be together and to go on." On his early family life Interviewer: Did you have a lot of problems with your parents? Ollie: Not a lot at all. My parents are quite young, which is good. Because the age difference isn't that big, we had it good with each other. My father and mother also liked the same music as me. We were almost more like friends than family. Interviewer: But of course you did tease your brothers and sisters... Ollie: No, because I don't have any, too bad. But if I would have had them, I would definitely have teased them! de:Oliver Riedel es:Oliver Riedel